


Deepest Secrets

by MirageXel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also some of the ages are changed to make some of the plot make sense, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, Multi, but there are still god tiers, for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageXel/pseuds/MirageXel
Summary: The Institute.A secret facility, built under the careful supervision of four people.Built to house four very special children.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Grandpa Harley | Beta Jake English, but who knows if we'll get there, eventual rosemary and davekat
Kudos: 5





	Deepest Secrets

Inside a stark white room several hundred feet under the ground, there is a cot.  
Inside the cot, there is a boy.  
Slowly but surely, the boy becomes aware of this fact.  
He awakens, with no idea of who or where he is.  
All part of the plan.  
He gazes around the room, wild-eyed.  
He can observe another cot, this one containing a girl.  
The girl is not a graceful sleeper.  
His gaze darts downward, to a nametag pinned to his shirt.  
"JOHN EGBERT  
HEIR OF BREATH"  
He takes note of this information.  
This is a very puzzling situation, and although he now has the tiny consolation of knowing his name, the other part leaves more questions than answers.  
But he feels like he can take whatever is thrown at him.  
Beside him, the girl begins to awaken.  
Although "begin" is not quite the right word, as it happened in one quick, fluid, motion.  
"Where am I?"  
"WHO AM I?"  
She says, breath racing in what clearly is an attempt at a breathing exercise.  
"Uh, don't you have a nametag? I know I did." The boy replies.  
Even with his brain fogged from the memory loss, the boy can read it from across the room.  
"JADE HARLEY  
WITCH OF SPACE"  
"Thanks, buddy :)."  
The boy - John, could somehow tell that the emoticon was part of what was being said. Maybe it was the tone of her voice?  
The two begin to take note of their outfits, painted in striking colors and emblazoned with a strange symbol. John's had a long, flowing hood, Jade's had a hood that split in two, as well as striped stocks and eye-catching scarlet shoes.  
For a while they sit there in silence, taking in the sensations of the place the had found themselves in, slowly adjusting.  
And as the youths come to life, the facility they were in begins to come alive in its own fashion, first with a hum, then with a loud _BEEP_.  
"Hey you." The voice sounds over the intercom. "You're finally awake."  
"That was a quote from Skyrim, in my humble opinion the best video game of all time. "  
"You can call me Hal. I'm in control of the Institute."  
"Wait, who a-"  
But before Jade could get the question out of her mouth, it had already been answered.  
"Just make your way to the Auditorium. Mr. Harley will be pleased to see you."  
John turns to look at Jade, who shrugs.  
"Do you think I'd remember? Silly boy."  
John giggles.  
Across the hall, the two can see another pair of youths engaged in conversation. They appear to be headed towards the Auditorium, though they were taking their sweet time of it if that was the case.  
Their nametags identifiy them as Dave Strider and Rose Lalonde, the Knight Of Time and Seer of Light respectively, although no one present knows what those words actually mean.  
"All I'm saying this that this place is majorly wack and maybe we should try to find a way out of here." Dave said.  
"I checked, and it seems like escape is highly unlikely to be a feasible strategy." Rose replied, indignant.  
"Can we really trust a guy who only calls himself Hal, and has had the track record of being the cagiest possible douche ever to exist. That should be in the Gui-"  
"I said,"  
"This seems like a horror movie in the making, y'know, one of those really bad ones that you rent out at Blockbuster and can't seem to find any information on on the internet,"  
"I SAID."  
"But-"  
"Move along. It's not like standing around here is going to help us any."  
The four youths move along to the Auditorium.  
Behind them, they could hear a faint "Really, I should be the one running the place. These two pea-brained idiots refuse to acknowledge my superior AI intellect especially when they seem to think the world is at stake."  
The voice fades out as they shuffle, one by one, into the Auditorium, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter yeet  
> expect to see chapter 2 by next week.


End file.
